


(PODFIC) This, You Protect by Owlet

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Conditioning, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protection, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Slightly off Canon, cursing, strong feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: The mission resets abruptly, from objective: kill to objective: protect





	1. Override

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Occasionally, you find an author who writes such an interesting story or series, an individual who is so talented and creates such a unique "universe" within a fandom that others are inspired to add their voice, art, or written work to it. Owlet's "Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail" is one such series. Go check it out. You will be amazed at how much this work has inspired in others.
> 
> There is a podfic of this story which was created by [Dusty Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3162098) in 2015. Even so, there is room for all of us in fandom and I knew I had to add my voice to the "Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail" universe. How could I not? I love this story so much.
> 
> ***PLEASE IGNORE THE CHAPTER NUMBERS AT TOP OF PAGE. Many of the shorter chapters are being combined for ease of listening. Every update will list the relevant chapter(s) in the notes.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ibr7b5knigxq4lg/This_You_Protect_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Surveil

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nrl37cebs2ya7iw/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Gather Intel - Resupply - Establish Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short nature of two of these chapters has led to the decision to combine chapters three to five. Enjoy! Next update will be Monday.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qdjvt9pjbk218m9/This_You_Protect_Chapters_Three_to_Five.mp3)


	4. Monitor - Investigate Surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters Six and Seven have been combined due to the short nature of the chapters. 
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't listened to [Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11812800) then I recommend you do so before listening to these chapters. There's important info in the prologue which is relevant within This, You Protect. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cl9vprbj42r51aq/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Six_and_Seven.mp3)


	5. Infiltrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Eight.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uxe8pdt54w5jhdc/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Eight.mp3)


	6. Progress - Active Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to their short nature, chapters Nine and Ten have been combined.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wr9f48uhe7xazw3/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Nine.mp3)


	7. Dig Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your hankies ready. This chapter even made my daughter get a little misty eyed when she betae'd it for me. This is Chapter Eleven.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jcpd1kwd38gfdke/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Eleven.mp3)


	8. Adjust - Make Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to their short nature, Chapters Twelve and Thirteen have been combined.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qnnibgzsba3oddd/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twelve_and_Thirteen.mp3)


	9. Setback - Relocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to their length, Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen have been combined.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/734bi41qkczcxly/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Fourteen_and_Fifteen.mp3)


	10. Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Sixteen

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dbgd2t51swakaao/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Sixteen.mp3)


	11. Step Carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Seventeen

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oqptx5pgoqldp4o/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Seventeen.mp3)


	12. Routines and Allies - Mission Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters Eighteen and Nineteen.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9dia783h3kcl7h3/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Eighteen_and_Nineteen.mp3)


	13. Enhance Skill Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Twenty

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9bv5qyzey1kxaaj/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_%282%29.mp3)


	14. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Twenty-One

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/70v262dup07u0qx/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_One.mp3)


	15. Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Twenty-Two

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gu15r0ac8hit2uw/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_Two.mp3)


	16. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Twenty-Three.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ukbkwcdr6ud1j90/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_Three.mp3)


	17. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Twenty-Four.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hkfy0c62tmmybca/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_Four.mp3)


	18. Cool Down - Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters Twenty-five and Twenty-six.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hnqqh5smnb6au00/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_Five_and_Twenty_Six.mp3)


	19. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Twenty-Seven.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ysqxh8778qyacwv/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_Seven.mp3)


	20. A New Good Thing - Mission Assists, Assisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters Twenty-Eight and Twenty-Nine.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qioq33eh153ra6c/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Twenty_Eight_and_Twenty_Nine.mp3)


	21. Bad Days Come to Superheroes and Their Bodyguards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Thirty.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2y2qrqip4c0vsao/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Thirty.mp3)


	22. Correspondence - Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Thirty-one and Thirty-two

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/17ghtv44z788j9w/Chapter_Thirty_One_and_Thirty_Two.mp3)


	23. An Epilogue in Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Thirty-Three. 
> 
> Fin! For now.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9uupuj2b610vxx4/This_You_Protect_Chapter_Thirty_Three_Epilogue.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Killers" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> Cover Art: Artist Unknown
> 
> And I beg your forgiveness for my tortured attempts at Russian. There's only so much a girl can learn from Google translate.


End file.
